


Rough Day

by pinecovewoods



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, jojo's bi fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecovewoods/pseuds/pinecovewoods
Summary: Being best friends with someone like Jorgelino Josephino de la Guerra has never been an easy task, it got harder when she figures out she's in love with him, and then it got even worse when JoJo got into his first actual relationship.





	Rough Day

Being best friends with someone like Jorgelino Josephino de la Guerra has never been an easy task, it got harder when she figures out she's in love with him, and then it got even worse when JoJo got into his first actual relationship.

But he's happy, and even though he's not with her romantically she's still his best friend, and she'll take what she can get.

The knock surprises her, and she furrows her eyebrows as she walks towards the front door of her dorm room.

"JoJo?" She questions, worry filling her eyes at the sight of the broken boy standing in the hallway. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Rough day," JoJo stops, his breath hitching as he wraps his arms around his waist, "Peter broke up with me."

"Oh god, Jo," she breathes, immediately pulling him inside of the dorm and into her arms, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay I," he breathes in sharply, shrugging a bit, "I kinda saw it coming, when I think about it but...I dunno, Buttons has a date with Finch and Elmer's out with Romeo and I just...I really didn't wanna be alone."

"You're never alone," she says, placing a hand on his cheek, "not while I'm around. C'mon, I think I still have some of your clothes that you can change into."

"Your roommates won't care?" JoJo sniffs, following her into her side of the dorm.

"They're out," she says, opening one of her drawers, "won't be back 'til Sunday. It's just you and me, okay?"

JoJo nods, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand as she gives him a pair of sweats. She smiles softly at him, walking out into the kitchen as he changes.

The girl places popcorn in the microwave, tapping her fingers against the counter. JoJo watches her from the doorway, half a smile on his face. He walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're too good to me," he whispers, "glad you're my best friend."

"Glad you're mine," she replies, pulling the popcorn out of the microwave when it's done, "c'mon, let's watch a movie. Whaddya in the mood for?"

"Honestly," JoJo laughs a bit, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, "something cheesy and romantic, as weird as that may sound."

"How 'bout The Notebook?" She suggests. "Classic, cheesy, and romantic."

JoJo smiles, and nods. He sits on her couch as she puts the DVD in, digging into the popcorn.

"Save some for the movie, idiot," she chastises, but smiles all the same.

As the movie starts, she looks over at him.

"Jo, do you wanna talk about it?" She asks softly, placing a hand on top of his.

"I mean...it's like I said," he shrugs a bit, "looking back I kinda can see that it was coming, but I just...I dunno, hearing him say that he wants us to be over...it hurt. A lot."

"Of course it hurt, JoJo," she cups his cheek again, rubbing her thumb over his cheek bone, "he was your first serious relationship, and you were together for over a year. You loved him, so of course it's gonna hurt."

"I guess so," he mumbles, a single tear slipping down his face, "can we...can cuddle? Is that okay?"

"Course that's okay," Y/N responds, "what are best friends for, right?"

JoJo nods a bit, fingers fumbling with a blanket that he then throws over both of them, molding their bodies together with her back pressed against his chest, movie buzzing dully in the background.

Y/N feels her heart speed up a bit at their proximity, and she hopes to god that JoJo can't feel it.

If he does, he doesn't say anything, but she feels him pull her closer every time a romantic scene comes on, and if she accidentally pictures her and JoJo as Allie and Noah a few times, well, it's only because he's the one that's there with her, right?

"Oh my god," her eyes widen, and she almost sits up.

"What? What's wrong?" JoJo asks, worry prominent in his face.

"Nothing I," she swallows, turning onto her other side so they were chest to chest, "I just remembered that this movie has a sex scene in it, so..."

"What, you don't wanna watch it?" JoJo teases, trying to slow his racing heartbeat.

"I-I jus-"

"It's okay, I get it," the boy smiles, "we can just...talk instead."

"Okay," she mumbles, staring at his checkered shirt. She brings a hand up to his face, running her fingers through his hair gently. "I'm sorry about what happened, Jo."

JoJo smiles sadly, giving a half hearted shrug.

"Is what it is I guess," he says, "was good while it lasted. He was always nice, never really did anything wrong. We just...weren't meant to be."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she whispers, and her hand drops from his hair to rest on his chest.

"No, it's okay," JoJo responds, smiling slightly, "you're my best friend, I tell you everything anyway," the boy swallows, looking down at her hand that rests on his shirt, "I told him about a month ago that I'm bi, and he...well I thought he took it okay but I guess not. He said that he still cares about me, but he doesn't want to be with someone who's into girls and guys."

"JoJo, that's," she stops, shaking her head, "that's so shitty, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay," JoJo repeats, "I shoulda told him in the beginning, honestly, and he wasn't mean about it. We sat and we talked, it was good...as good as a break up conversation can be I guess."

"You deserve someone better," she says before she can stop herself, "someone who doesn't care that you're bi."

And by someone I mean me.

JoJo looks into her eyes, and shrugs a bit.

"Guess you're right," he whispers, "it's been hard though, to find someone like that. I think that's kinda why I didn't tell Peter when I met him, as terrible as that sounds."

JoJo shifts a bit, and unconsciously slides his leg between hers. She doesn't say anything, she just runs her thumb along his exposed collar bone.

"I don't care that you're bi," she finally says, swallowing back the nerves, "I mean, obviously I care about your sexuality and whatnot, but if yo- if someone wanted to date me and they were bi I wouldn't care. Partnership quality doesn't hinge on sexuality, people can be shitty regardless of who they like."

"Well said," JoJo replies, "very eloquent."

They lay in silence, bodies pressed together as the credits roll in the background. She can feel his heartbeat under her fingers tips, and she notices her own start to speed up.

"JoJo, I," she avoids his gaze, "we're best friends, right?"

"Course we are," JoJo replies immediately, brushing one of his hands through her hair, "why?"

She nuzzles her face into his neck, using all her willpower to keep herself from kissing the exposed skin. She can feel him swallow, and his hand rests on the small of her back.

"I know you just broke up with Peter and I don't want to make something out of nothing," she mumbles into his skin, "and I'm like nine hundred percent sure you see me as just a friend but I feel something between us and I want to be sure it's not me reading into anything."

She feels JoJo press a kiss to the top of her head, and her heart flutters.

"It's not you reading into anything," he murmurs, "it's kinda funny, actually, because the first person I wanted to come to after Peter and I talked was you, and then I realized that it wasn't because I wanted to just talk to you, it was more like I wanted to see how you'd react to me being single."

She pulls back from his neck, looking up at him.

"Can I ask why you were crying when you got here?"

"Scared, I guess," JoJo admits, "first time I'd been single in over a year, and I thought I'd say something stupid and you'd end up hating me or worse. Didn't want to loose you."

"You're never gonna loose me, JoJo," she says, "never."

He pulls her back into his chest, her head resting comfortably in the divot between his neck and his shoulder. She doesn't stop herself this time, pressing a few gentle kisses to his skin as he holds her.

"This isn't too soon, is it?" She asks quietly. "You and Peter were together for a while, Jo."

"I think this has been a long time coming," JoJo replies, "you and me, I mean. Doubt we're gonna surprise anyone to be honest."

"Maybe not," she says, "as long as you're happy."

"You make me happy," he whispers, "is that okay?"

"More than okay," she smiles, caressing his cheek.

JoJo leans down, finally pressing his lips to hers. She melts into his touch, allowing herself to finally press against him the way she's wanted to all night, eyes closing as they kiss. She fists her hands in his shirt, as if trying to pull him closer than he already is.

"Hey, hey," JoJo smiles as he pulls back, "S'okay, I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Sorry," she blushes, "this is just...so surreal."

"It's okay," JoJo reassures, kissing her forehead gently, "I'll stay here tonight, if you don't mind. Don't really wanna hear Finch and Buttons going at it through the wall again if at all possible."

"More than possible," she smiles, "why don't we put on a movie we'll actually watch this time?"

"Black Panther?"

"You read my mind."


End file.
